Matchmaker
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: Summary inside. PokeContestPenguinAgainstQuestBrain! My frist Brainshipping and Questshipping! A lot of dedications inside the first chapter! The second chapter is the real story.
1. Chapter 1

Dedication: Everyone and there is a reason: Mightyena26 (because she's a fabulous friend), James789 (same as 26), Sho (because she and I enjoy a good Pokeshipping fanfic from time to time. XD (inside joke)), Scorchtail (for being such a great review on PokeContestPenguinAgainst), PokeshippersShadow1 (Same as Scorchtail) and I can NOT believe I'm saying this but Jarkes.

He had the best reason of all. He was constantly flaming me right? Well because you did, it made me work harder on these stories. I didn't realize it until I showed my friend one of my first stories and my newest and he said the newest was better. So, I guess you (maybe) flamed me for a reason- to get me to work harder on this stuff. So, thanks. Another thing, if flaming me makes me work harder, *wink* then I'm gonna work harder and all my R.R's (regular reviewers) will be happier. So you're doing a lot of people a favor. Thank you.

Alright, so, you didn't have to read this unless I mentioned your name. The REAL story is on the next page. But, I'm adding all the begining stuff here:

I don't own anything

Summary: Manhatten is a matchmaker! Cards, people, you name it, she'll match it! Since she's got psychic powers, its a snap! Now, she meets 10 people that are having some troubles admitting their feelings. Can she help? DUH! PokeContestPenguinAgainstQuestBrain

Also, I AM Manhatten!!! : D im not 14 though.... I'm younger....

Ash: 14  
Dawn: 13  
Drew: 14  
Jimmy: 15  
Josh: 15  
Kenny: 14  
Manhatten: 14  
Marina: 15  
May: 13  
Misty: 15  
Paul: 15  
Zoey: 14

Manhatten's POV

So, flip that chapter and start reading!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm Manhatten, the Matchmaker. Yup, that's me!

Otherwise I have no other title except gym battler and two time league winner.

Anyway, I'm the Matchmaker because I cause people to admit their feelings. I've done many couples before, though none really know that its me doing it.

Plus, half the people I help I don't know.

This time, its different. I know the 10 people personally that I have to help.

Right now, I'm walking through Eterna Forest, searching for Floroma Town, the City of Flowers. Its peaceful here.

I'm wearing what I usually wear- black skin tight tee-shirt, loose black plaid shorts. For shoes, I have black plaid deck shoes. On my hands were black and white fingerless gloves.

God, its a million degrees out here!

I stop walking, bend down and throw my lime green backpack off my shoulders and onto the ground. I dig through it for a white hair band. I put my hair up. Its kinda hard since I cut it short. Its now just below my chin and going up on an angle. Its really curly, so its really like, wild. But I manange to control it.

Oh look. I'm getting off topic again. I grab my backpack, zip it shut and start walking again, this time, not stopping until I get to Eterna.

I go into the PokeCentre and get a room. Once I'm there, I flop onto my bed. My bag is on a chair. Somehow, my Jolteon, Kirby, comes out of its Pokeball and starts jumping on my bed.

"Hey, Kirby, I got some work to do." I say.

"Jolt?(Who?)"

"10 friends of mine. Ask Ketchum with Misty Waterflower; that's gonna be an easy one; May Maple with Drew Kito; another easy one; Dawn Jenness with Kenny Taylor; peice of cake; Jimmy Lombardo with Marina Davis; that might be kinda hard; and Zoey Bruno with Paul Samuels; that's gonnna be difficult."

I should explain some more how I knew these people like each other, because Jimmy, Drew, Paul, Marina, Ash, Kenny, Misty, and Zoey have never told me who they liked. Dawn and May, well, they aren't the best at keeping secrets, so they told me. I knew it because I can; don't tell anyone; but I'm a psychic. I can read minds, levitate, and become invisible.

This "Mission" is gonna be my hardest yet.

My thoughts are interuppted by someone pounding on my door.

"Manny!" its a girl.

I stand up and go to the door and open it. Standing there are five girls. One is a brunette with deep blue eyes. She's wearing a red short sleeve zipper shirt that has a blue collar, a white mini skirt, dark blue biker shorts, and yellow, red and white sneakers. Her hair is sticking out to two sides, kinda like puppy dog ears. Its held back by a red bandana that has a white half Pokeball on it. Her name is May Maple.

Another is a red head. Its more orange than red. Her eyes are cerulean. Its held up in a side pony tail on top of her head. She's wearing a yellow tank top that ends just above her navel, jean short shorts, and yellow and red sneakers. Over her shoulders are red suspender straps that are attached to her shorts. That's Misty Waterflower.

The third is another red head, except its much shorter than Misty's and is more scarlet. She had brown eyes. She wore a burgundy long sleeve shirt, an orange bubble vest, jean capris, and tan hiker boots. Around her neck is a golden necklace. Perched in her hair are black sunglasses. This is Zoey Bruno, who I swear, is the only sane one aside from Misty.

The next is a bluenette with the same color eyes as May. Her hair is to her shoulders. Two little strips of it are being held back by two gold clips, which are barely visible under a white toboggan hat. On the hat, there is a pink half Pokeball. Around her neck is a pink scarf. She's wearing a black skintight tank top that's connected to a pink miniskirt that ends around her mid thigh, shin high pink boots, and knee high black socks. Her name is Dawn Jenness.

The last is also a bluenette, but her hair is much lighter than Dawn's. She had two bangs that were pointed strangely. I don't know how to describe it. Her hair sticks out to the sides, like May's, but isn't right out to the sides. They are on the back of her head and stick up, kind of like a Pikachu's tail times two. She wears a long sleeve pink shirt under a white quarter sleeve jacket, purple and black biker shorts, and pink, black, blue and white sneakers. On her head was a dull blue cap. Her name is Marina Davis.

Finally, that's all of them!

"Hey guys," I say, "Come on in." I side step and the five come inside.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Dawn asks.

"I dunno." I answer.

"Oh! I have an idea!" May squeals. She looks at Marina and Dawn. The three gasp, then they all yell, "SHOPPING!!!"

Me, Misty and Zoey sweatdrop.

"That's the best you could do?" Zoey asks pointing at them.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Marina says.

We fall over anime style. When we get up I say, "Fine. Let's go... wherever their gonn- ah!!" Suddenly, May is pulling Misty, Dawn is pulling Zoey and Marina is pulling me out the door, down the street and into the mall doors.

"How come this always happens?" I ask Zoey and Misty.

"Dunno." they answer.

Personally, I'm closer to Zoey and Misty because we are all tomboys. Sure, I can have my "girly moments" with Dawn, May and Marina, but that hardly happens.

I suddenly stop all movement.

The guys. I can't see them, but I sense them. Like I said, I'm psychic- I can sense this kinda stuff.

(Oh yeah, Kirby is walking at myside. She and my bestest friend in the world are the only two that know about my powers)

"Jolt?" Kirby says.

"Manhatten, you comin' or what?" Zoey asks.

"Hey, look who it is." I point at a group of five guys.

The first has raven hair and auburn eyes. His hair is messily combed under a yellow, red and black hat. He's wearing a black zipper up vest that has a yellow strip across the chest, a whtie tee-shirt underneath, jeans and sneakers. There are little Z's under his eyes. On his shoulder is a Pikachu. His name is Ash Ketchum.

The next has chestnut hair and the same color eyes. He had bangs that zigzagged across his forehead, and the hair on the back of his head kind of stuck out. He wore a long sleeve green shirt with white markings over a lime green tee-shirt, khaki sweat pants, and green and white sneakers. His name is Kenny Taylor.

The third boy had chartruese hair that falls into his emerald eyes. he wore a black long sleeve shirt under an unbuttoned purple shirt, teal jeans, and black sneakers. Yeah, he doesn't that great of a fashion sense. His name is Drew Kito, the most arrogant guy I've ever met!

The fourth has dark blue hair that kind of sticks out of his forehead, but its actually sticking out of the backwards blue, black and yellow hat on his head. He wore a red and white sweatshirt, yellow and black knee shorts, and black, whtie and yellow sneakers. His name is Jimmy Lombardo, who is completely oblivious to love!

Lastly, it is personally my best friend in the world! AKA, the only one who knows about my... Sh... powers... Anyway, he has brown hair and black eyes. His hair is kinda... flat... But oh well. His skin is darker than my tan skin, but lighter than black. He wore a brown tee-shirt under a dark red unbuttoned shirt. He also wore denim jeans and black sneakers. His name is Joshua Reynolds, or Josh for short.

"Kenny! Guys!" Dawn says. Her, May and Marina run out of the store they were in and greet them.

"Hey guys!" all the girls chorus, making the guys (except Drew) chuckle.

"Hey girls." they mocked us!! And Drew didn't say it.

"Aw come on, Drew-bee! You never do anything fun!" May teases, punching his forearm.

He just smirked, flicked his hair and says, "If having fun means acting like you, I'll pass."

"What?!"

"Are you bad of hearing?"

"This is gonna be harder than I thought..." I mutter sweatdropping.

"Are you kidding?" Josh asks me.

"Yeah, how am I gonna get them to you-know-what, when they are always fighting?"

"Uh, Manhatten?" Zoey says.

"Yeah?"

"Get them to do... what?!" I get pale.

"Uh........ nothin'." I look at Josh for back up, but he is just snickering at somethin'. I look at what he's looking at.

May is blushing furiously. Drew has a light blush on his face.

I look at Zoey, she's looking around for something. Dawn is dragging Kenny into a store, Misty and Ash are going to the food court, Marina is trying to flirt with Jimmy; as usual; and May and Drew are looking at something for Co-Ordinatoring. That leaves me, Zoey and Josh.

"Uh, Josh?" Zoey says.

"Mhm?"

"Wh-Where's uh, you know, P-Paul?" she blushed, looked away and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, your bad boy." I say.

"He's not my... bad boy," she blushed worse, "He's just a friend!"

"Yeah, your boy friend."

"He's not-"

"Actually, I said it as two words. So he's a boy and he's your friend, so he's your boy friend."

A sucessful smirk grew on my face.

"Oh, shut up!" she grumbles under her breath.

"Anwyay, Paul wouldn't come. He said going to the mall is just a way to suck people into buying cheap knock off stuff for too-high prices," we looked at him strangely, "What? His words, not mine."

We looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow, that doesn't sound like him at all." Zoey says, sarcastically.

"Oh, no." I add.

"... We're talkin' bout Paul here, of course it sounds like him!"

Me and Zoey do an anime fall.

"We're being... SARCASTIC!!!!" I yell.

Then, Kirby nudges my foot. I bend over and say, "What is it girl?" as I pet her head.

"Jolt eon neo teon!(When are you gonna set up your friends?)"

I put my finger over my mouth and say, "Shh.... not here..."

"What's going on?" Zoey asks.

It'd be so easier if I could tell her.

"Nothing." both me and Josh say.

A few hours pass, and we all meet up back where we were, on the first floor lobby. I feel bad for Kenny, Drew and Jimmy. Kenny is holding Dawn's bags, Drew is being poked by May, and Jimmy has to deal with Marina trying to get close to him. Ash and Misty are fine, a few bags in their hands. Zoey has like two, and so do I. Surprisingly, Josh has one, too.

We all walk back to the PokeCentre. We put our stuff down and go out to dinner. But, I see Zoey go into one room. I follow her and put my ear to the door she went in.

Paul's door.

"Hey," Zoey says, "What's up?"

"Nothin'. You?"

"S-Same. The guys and I went to the mall. Got some stuff."

"Yeah, I know."

Oh, no! She's gonna start stuttering!

"We're- We're going to d-dinner. Y-Y-You wanna come?"

"Nah."

"O-OH. Okay."

Oh god, oh god, oh god!!! I wish I could see what they are doing. Oh wait, I can! Since I'm psychic, I can look through someone elses eyes. I'm in Zoey's. He is just sitting on the window pane.

He has purple hair that ends below his chin and black eyes. He's wearing a black and blue sweatshirt, black baggy jeans, and blue sneakers. Somethin' about him looks different though.

Oh yeah.

He's smiling!!

But its very small.

"So, why aren't you going with your friends?" Paul asks, standing up and walking over to her. He's like, a foot away from her, probably less.

Uh-oh. She's getting nervous.

...

She so likes him.

"I-I was just- just stoppin' by. I- I mean- you've-"

Spit it out, Zoey!!

She goes on, "I mean- I'm gonna," she points to the door with her thumbs and smiles as she says, "I'm just gonna go-go now."

I crack the door open just slightly so I can see better.

"Are you sure?"

My eyes get huge.

"Y-Yeah."

She turns to the door and opens it. I hide to the other side of it, but it shuts. I'm going back to Zoey's eyes.

Paul is holding it closed. Zoey looks up at him. His face is right in her face. His arm is practically resting on her shoulder.

I'm not doing anything and he's gonna bust a move! Usually, I make the guy do something!

But its not too late for me to help out.

I need to think fast before he does something. I can't think of anything, so I knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Paul says.

"Hey, is Zoey there?"

Zoey sighs in relief. She was so nervous with him standing so close.

"Yeah."

Paul lets off the door and Zoey smiles at him quickly before running out the door, dragging me behind her.

"Manhatten, you could NOT have had better timing!" she says when we get outside.

"Why? You didn't like him standing so close to you? I mean, you like him. Plus, I could feel you sweating," I say, not realizing that I'm saying it, "That is the last time I ever look through your eyes!"

"What do you mean through my eyes?!"

I get pale again.

"Well... If I tell you something, will you promise never to tell anyone ever?"

"I promise."

"I'm a psychic."

"I always knew that there was something wierd about you! No offense."

"None taken! Come on, the others are gonna be worried."

With that, we walk towards the restaurant the others are at. Once we get there, we sit down with them.

"And where were you two?" Ash asks cocking an eyebrow. Me and Zoey look each other smiling.

"That's not important." Zoey says looking out a window. Josh is on the other side of me.

He leans over and whispers, "What were you doing?"

"Playin' I Spy." I whisper back.

"Did you tell her?"

"I opened my big mouth."

After we ate, we went back to the PokeCentre. I'm sitting on my bed, petting Kirby with all the girls around me. For some reason, Ash's Pikachu came.

"Guys, spill! Why were you so late?" Marina asks.

"Fine. All I'm telling you is that Zoey went into Paul's room, I peaked through the door and watched, and basically, Paul almost made a move on her." I say, giving in.

Zoey blushes redder than hers and Misty's hair combined.

"He did not!" she says, "He only... shut the door when I opened it... and was standing less than like, five inches away from me..."

Dawn got a disgusted look.

"What's wrong, Dawn?" Misty asks.

"Well, Paul's never been the... nice type... So if things don't work out, don't be tellin' us." she says.

"What thing? We don't have a, 'Thing.'" Zoey used air quotes.

"You should have seen him! He looked like an animal with its prey!" I joke. She got redder than ever.

"No way!!" Marina and May said at once. Misty was just chuckling.

"What?" we all asked.

"You know, I think he likes you."

"What?!" she jumps up off my bed.

"Its true," says Misty, "If he did that, then he does. Ash used to do that to me to make me feel intimidated. I didn't work, but I knew he liked me."

"Wait," I say,"He... does like you?"

"Mhm. He's just too stubborn to admit it."

"This is gonna make my job a heck of a lot easier..." I muttered smirking.

The next day, we all agreed to go to the park and just hang out. Somehow, Zoey talked Paul into coming. We all let our Pokemon out. Any Pokemon that live in water were put in a small fountain.

Okay, its now or never. I've got to get each and everyone of them with the person of their dreams today.

Let's start with the easiest.

The first victoms- I mean clients ((A/n XD)) are Misty and Ash.

Since Misty loves water, I'll do something that has to do with a water Pokemon.

Hmm, which one to use though? She's got all water types, but Ash has a water type, too. I know! Caserin! Her Luvdisc! What better than to use a Pokemon that represents love?!

Mwhahahahaha!!!

Wow, that was random.

Anyway, Misty is chasing Ash with her mallet. I can see a Caterpie and a Weedle not to far off. The run past me, sending my hair flying. (Its down today. I was able to put gel in it! Oh yeah, we're all dressed in our usual clothes)

I walk over, unnoticed, to the fountain and lift up Caserin.

"Hey there. Wanna get your trainer and Ashie together?" I ask it.

"Luvdisc! Disc!(Yes! Finally!)" it screeches in return. I quietly whisper the plan to it.

Ash was laughing as he and Misty passed me.

"Ash Ketchum!!!!!!!!!" she screeched.

"Yeah?!"

"You're gonna be dead!!!!!!!!"

I laugh a bit. Then, Caserin jumps down onto the ground and hops, really fastly. I never knew Luvdisc are so fast at hopping. Anyway! Caserin hops to in front of Misty, making her trip and fall onto Ash's back. He goes flying forward and they tumble around until Ash finally stops them.

With him on top.

He's holding himself up with outstretched arms. His hands are on either side of her shoulders. My time to shine!

I send a message using telepathy into Ash's mind, telling him to kiss her and tell her how he feels.

Then, I hear Ash mutter something, then he kisses her. He shuts her eyes as she closes her eyes and kisses back.

They break the kiss and Misty says something.

I can easily tell they both said, "I love you," or, "I love you, too."

One down four to go!

Now let's do Dawn and Kenny.

I look around and see them sitting by the fountian, just talking.

"Hey, guys." I say, strolling causually up to them, Kirby next to me.

"Hey, Manny." Kenny says.

"Hey."

"Why don't you tell her how you feel?" I sent that into Kenny's mind. He turned bright red.

"But I don't feel anything!" he thought.

"Oh but you do." I said that outloud.

Dawn's face is priceless as she says, "Wait- I'm confused."

I looked at Kirby and smiled. Good ol' Dawn.

"There's nothin' to be confused about." I say. "Its just that Kenny li-loves you."

Kenny turned redder than he was before and gaped at me. Hook, line and sinker.

"You do?" Dawn asks, blushing.

"As if you don't." I say, staring at her smiling. Her mouth opened and closed few times before she turned to Kenny.

Then, his head snapped up and he said, "Wait a minute! How you talk into my mi-"

"Shut up and kiss!"

I grab the back of their heads and shove them into each other, making them kiss each other. Phew, that was a close call! Dawn puts her arms around his neck and Kenny pulls her into his lap.

((A/N okay, this is totally irrelevant, but I have to say this: I watched a Battle Dimension episode today, it was Team Shocker, where Jessie wins the Solaceon Ribbon, and Kenny was there and Dawn didn't make it to the final round and Zoey shows up in the end and lectures her, that one. Well, that was the first time I'd seen a Kenny episode in a LONG TIME! So as I was watching it, I was thinking, "OMG! Kenny's voice is sooo strange!!! :O. don't kill me 26!! cuz u know its true!!!))

Aw, so cute.

Yet disturbing.

I've never liked to see people make out.

Anyway, I walk away and towards Jimmy. Marina was talking to May, so I had a chance to talk to him.

"Hey, Jimmy?" I say.

"What's up, Manny?" he answers, smiling.

"Do you love Marina?"

He blushes scarlet and stutters, "N-No-NO!"

That's such a lie.

"Alright, but I guess Vincent ((A/N or is it Jackson from Chronicles??))," I raised an eyebrow at him, "will ask her out before you. And you know she'll accept because she is just crazy for him."

I can see the green monster growing in his eyes as I sigh and go on, "Just think- you're walking into the PokeCentre and there they are- on the couch, cuddling. And you think, Man that could be me in her arms."

Suddenly, he stands up and storms to Marina. She taps her shoulder and she turns around and smiles. But before she can say anything, Jimmy takes her in his arms, dips her and kissing her. It looked like she kissed back.

I smile at Josh and Kirby, who were watching intently.

"Marina?" I hear Jimmy say when they parted and he stood her back up straight.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Marina smiled and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him again.

"I love you, too!!" she yelled.

"Three down, two to go!" I say to Josh as he and Kirby walk over.

I hear him think, "If only it was three to go."

I tilt my head and say, "Three?"

He blushes and says, "Never mind."

"Yeah, right," I look around. Target sighted: Paul and Zoey. My eyes get wide as I grab Josh's forearm, point at them and say, "They didn't need me!"

They were kissin' each other deeply.

"Th-They got together with out me!!"

That has NEVER happened to me before!!! I'm about to say something when I see Josh looking down at me, blushing furiously. In the last few years, he grew. A lot. He now almost towers over me. From when I met him when I was 9, I was always taller than him. He finally grew taller when he turned 12.

I realize I'm still holding his arm and holding it against my breast.... I blush and let go of him.

"S-Sorry..." I say, not looking at him. I have a bad habit of not being able to look anyone except the ground when I blush. I can feel my face getting hotter and hotter.

"Its okay. Uhm, ya know, you still gotta get May and Drew together."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I guess- I guess I'll go do that now." I walk away from him backwards, only to trip over who knows what and land on my rearend.

Classic, Manny, Classic...

I scramble to my feet and run towards May and Drew. God, he's laughing.

Anyway, May and Drew are fighting as always. May's face is red from anger, and Drew is as calm and cool as calm and cool could be.

"Hey, guys!" I say, stopping their quarrel.

"Hey, Manny!!" May says, obviously happy to get Drew to shut his big trap. I've never been too fond of the arrogant jerk, but oh well, I'll keep him as a friend.

"What were you fightin' about this time?" I ask while I'm sending a telepathitic(sp?) message to May. I said, "You do know that red roses mean passionate love, right?"

I know that she doesn't know, or she would think that Drew was in love with her Beautifly. Sometimes I wonder what happens up there in her head. Same with Dawn.

"They do?!" she says looking at Drew in total disbelief.

"What do?" Drew asks.

"Do you know what red roses mean, Mr. Rose?!"

"Uh..................." he blushes and doesn't say anything.

"Of course he does," I send to her mind, "and they weren't for your Beautifly either."

May puts her hands on her hips and scowled as she yelled, "Were those roses for Beautifly or me?!"

Drew smirked and flicked his hair as he said, "You should know."

Then, May gasped and said, "You love Beautifly!!!"

We sweatdropped.

You get my point.

"No," Drew says smiling, "I love her trainer."

May blinks twice as she says, "W-What?"

"I love you, May."

She smiles and kisses him quickly before whispering, "I love you, too."

I smile at them and walk back to Josh.

"All done." I say smiling, sitting down against a tree. He sits next to me.

"Uh, yeah."

"Hey," I turn his head so he's looking at me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, uh can I tell you something?"

"Go 'head."

Then, all of a sudden, he kisses me.

He kissed me.

Right on the lips.

My first kiss, gone.

When he pulls away, my mouth is agape, my cheeks are on fire, and my eyes are huge.

"I love you, Manny." he whispers.

I'm silent.

I've seen this happen a million times before to people, I've seen it so many times that I was so used to it happening to other people. I knew how to handle it with others, but I never expected to have to say it myself.

"Hello?" he snaps his fingers in front of my face and brings me out of my thoughts, "Someone still up there?"

I smile and say, "I... I l-lo-..." I can't say it. I've been able to say it about music or books, but to tell someone I love them, I can't do it. I can say it to myself, look: I love you, Josh. But I can't say it outloud. This has always happened, and I'm getting sick of it.

"I understand." he looks upset.

"No, you don't. Come on, Josh. You know I really like you, but its just... its hard to say it. I may be scarey to some people, but I'm not that... you know, brave to say those three words. But I just can't."

I look down. But he cups my chin and makes me look at him.

"You know," he says, "Actions speak louder than words."

I catch his drift and kiss him again. He kisses me back.

When he pulls away, he says, "The matchmaker got matched."

**FIN!!!**

**A/N well, there ya go. Enjoy everyone I dedicated this to and everyone else!!! review plz!!!!! : D.**


End file.
